


Książę Czarnych Sal

by emsallthat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantazje, HEA, Ministry of Magic Ball (Harry Potter), Older Man/Younger Woman, Strictly Lumione's Valentine's Fest 2021, Valentine's Day, walentynki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsallthat/pseuds/emsallthat
Summary: Hermiona spisuje jej romantyczno-erotyczne fantazje na papierze i przez przypadek (albo przy małej pomocy Amorka) lądują w rękach obiektu westchnień. A jest nim Lucius Malfoy. Co się wydarzy kiedy autorka i obiekt pożądania spotkają się na Walentynkowym balu organizowanym przez Ministerstwo Magii? / Happy ending, Prompt Fic for Valentine's Day Fest 2021 by Strictly Lumione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Książę Czarnych Sal

**Author's Note:**

> Mini napisana na Valentine's Day Fest organizowany przez Strictly Lumione group. Prompt-based.  
> Main prompt: "Granger, what do you mean you want so send a Valentine's Day card to my father?"(przetłumaczone oczywiście tutaj)  
> I dwa bonusowe :)

****

**KSIĄŻĘ CZARNYCH SAL**

* * *

Hermiona westchnęła, kolejny dzień mijał podobny do poprzedniego. Nudziła się niemiłosiernie i zastanawiała się, co powinna ze sobą zrobić.

Jeszcze miesiąc został do zakończenia zastępstwa. Nie mogła się doczekać powrotu do swojego Departamentu. Tutaj absolutnie nic się nie działo i przez tą nudę musiała organizować sobie czas.

Rok temu zerwała zaręczyny z Ronem i od tego czasu była sama. Nie miała szczególnej ochoty na wielkie romanse, mężczyźni ją irytowali. Zresztą wybór na rynku matrymonialnym, nie był wybitnie duży. I tym postanowiła się zająć w pracy.

Przecież jakoś musiała zabić czas.

Stwierdziła, że za fantazjowanie jeszcze nikogo nie wsadzono do więzienia. A że całe dnie siedziała praktycznie sama w Biurze Departamentu Nieznanego, to nie musiała się z tym kryć.

Zaczęła robić listę i po krótkim czasie zaczęły pojawiać się na niej nazwiska. Kingsley – skreśliła go od razu. Neville – od jakiegoś czasu chodził z Luną. Cormac – wielkie zamazanie grubą czarną kreską. Wood – pracował w Ministerstwie, ale zawodnik Quidditcha?

Parsknęła, bo w jej głowie pojawiło się kolejne nazwisko – Draco. Pracowali razem w Departamencie Tajemnic od pół roku i przez ten czas nawiązała się miedzy nimi nić. Nić porozumienia, chociaż była to trudna znajomość. Wiele słów nadal było niedopowiedzianych, wiele wydarzeń niewyjaśnionych.

Zmuszeni do współpracy wypracowali sobie metodę polegającą na sarkazmie i dogryzaniu. I to czyniło ich relację na tyle zdrową, na ile mogła być.

Draco jako fantazja był dalece niedorzeczny, wiedziała, że umawia się z Astorią i ma zamiar jej się oświadczyć w najbliższe Walentynki. Nawet ostatnio przez przypadek zostawił jej zdjęcie w książce, którą jej podał. Właściwie ich zdjęcie.

Wyjęła książkę z szuflady i potrząsnęła nią. O dziwo wypadły dwa zdjęcia. Jedno było Dracona z Astorią, jak stoją uśmiechnięci na tle zachodzącego słońca.

A drugie… Przedstawiało Draco i… jego ojca Luciusa. Autorką musiała być Astoria, bo oboje byli ubrani nieformalnie – w T-shirt i luźne spodnie. Stali na tarasie ze szklaneczką Whisky. I nie było by w tym nic dziwnego po za faktem, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Hermiona ujrzała rozluźnionego Luciusa Malfoya.

Nie uśmiechał się, jego twarz była raczej poważna, ale widziała wyraźnie, że czuje się komfortowo. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałaby się, że może wyglądać tak… seksownie. Jego długie, platynowe włosy były rozpuszczone, oczy w kolorze lodu skrywały tajemnicę wartą odkrycia. Sama budowa jego ciała zdumiła Hermionę – Lucius miał wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie, nie był tak chudy jak podejrzewała. Miejsce Mrocznego Znaku było widoczne – widziała białe, wypalone blizny.

Nagle poczuła, że zrobiło jej się gorąco – bez przyczyny? Dziwny dreszcz przeszył jej ciało i poczuła gilgotanie w brzuchu.

Chyba przypadkowo znalazła doskonały obiekt do fantazjowania. Było to wątpliwe etycznie, trochę niedojrzałe, niepoważne. Ale nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie musiał zaglądać do jej myśli. One były sekretem.

Albo tak jej się wydawało.

Po kilku dniach zwykłe fantazje w myślach postanowiła przelać na papier. Aby uniknąć imion, postanowiła użyć pseudonimu. Książe Czarnych Sal. Brzmiał doskonale, gdyby nie mały szczegół.

Jej książę miał długie, platynowe włosy. Jasnoniebieskie oczy. Idealny nos. Doskonale wykrojone usta. Piękne, kształtne dłonie z długimi palcami stworzonymi do dotykania. Jego głos miał chłodną barwę, ale był głęboki, docierał do najdalszych zakamarków ludzkiej duszy. Pieścił brzmieniem, powodował ciarki na ciele.

W jej opowieści, Książe Czarnych Sal szeptał jej do ucha, otulał ciepłym oddechem, kąsał. Gładził po włosach, szyi, dekolcie. Nie bał się podejmować śmiałych decyzji, pocałować, przycisnąć do ściany. Niczego się nie bał. W fantazjach ona też się niczego nie bała.

Poddawała się jego dłoniom jak plastelina. Pozwalała na najbardziej intymne rzeczy, wiła i jęczała z rozkoszy. W jego dłoniach była Królową Czarnych Sal.

Na jej biurku wylądował samolocik i wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

_Hermiono, zaproszenia gotowe na Bal Walentynkowy? K.S._

\- Kurwa.

Na śmierć o tym zapomniała! Złożyła kartkę ze swoimi fantazjami i wsunęła do jednej z leżących kopert.

Jednak Departament Nieznany coś robił, a ona na śmierć o tym zapomniała.

Następnego dnia miała przygotowane blankiety i listę gości. Zaczęła je wypisywać i adresować.

_Lucius Malfoy._

Oczywiście, nie mogło go przecież zabraknąć. Pamiętając, żeby nie zapomnieć jej _listu_ , położyła zaproszenie dla niego do środka. Kopertę podpisała jego imieniem.

_Tylko nie zapomnij._

Cały dzień rozsyłała zaproszenia i po piętnastej marzyła o wyjściu do domu. Koperta dla Malfoya leżała tuż obok koperty Draco. Ten miał wpaść do niej przed wyjściem i zabrać książkę. Tak, jak obiecał, tak zrobił.

\- Draco, poczekaj. Mam jeszcze dla Luciusa kartkę walentynkową.

\- Granger, co masz na myśli, mówiąc kartka walentynkowa – chcesz ją wysłać?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami. – Nie głupku. Właściwie to jest zaproszenie na Bal Walentynkowy organizowany przez Ministerstwo. Dla waszej dwójki. Daj mi chwilę, muszę je odnaleźć.

Hermiona nie umiała znaleźć, obie koperty zapodziały się wśród innych papierów. Draco z minuty na minutę był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony:

\- I co, masz? Śpieszę się. Może jutro to mi dasz?

\- Nie mogę, Kingsley mnie zabije. Wszystko musi dzisiaj być dostarczone. – Przekopała inną stertę i znalazła. Obie były już podpisane. – Mam! – Krzyknęła i podała mu koperty, a on żachnął się i zniknął.

Hermiona, zadowolona, że zdążyła, uświadomiła sobie coś po kilkunastu minutach. Krew odpłynęła z jej twarzy.

Kurwa.

 _Zapomniała_. Draco zabrał swoje zaproszenie i zaproszenia Luciusa. A w tym drugim…

Jęknęła. Była skończona.

* * *

Draco pojawił się w Malfoy Manor i od razu podążył do gabinetu Luciusa. Bez niespodzianek, jego ojciec siedział i czytał ostatnie raporty z działalności ich firmy. Tuż po wojnie Lucius założył Innowacyjne Centrum Technologiczne sygnowane ich nazwiskiem, które miało wspierać odbudowę świata po wojnie i pomagać we wdrażaniu nowych technologii do czarodziejskiego świata. Zamysł był dobry, lecz przekonanie stwardniałego, parochialnego świata Czarodziejów już nie szło tak perfekcyjne. Dodatkowo Narcissa zażądała rozwodu, pieniędzy i zniknęła z jego życia. Nawet Draco miał z nią sporadyczny kontakt.

\- Tato, przesyłka z Ministerstwa Magii. Zaproszenie. – Lucius nawet nie uniósł wzroku, kompletnie niezainteresowany kopertą.

\- Połóż na stercie, jak znajdę czas to się tym zajmę. Chyba, że jest to pilne? – Zamknął jedną z teczek i spojrzał na syna. Mina Draco była niejednoznaczna, wahał się czy powinien coś dodać.

\- To zaproszenie na dobroczynny Bal Walentynkowy. – Uzupełnił informację i zawiesił głos. Lucius patrzył na niego wyczekująco. – Od Granger. – Draco dodał, a Lucius uniósł brew słysząc to uzupełnienie.

\- Od kiedy ona się tym zajmuje, skoro jesteście w jednym dziale? – Malfoy wziął kopertę i zaczął obracać ją w palcach.

\- Zastępstwo. Oczekuje odpowiedzi jak najszybciej. – I Draco zniknął, zostawiając ojca z listem i lekkim zaciekawieniem.

Lucius zauważył równe, okrągłe pismo na kopercie, mówiące sporo o charakterze autorki.

Przełamał lak i wyjął ozdobną papeterię, na której widniały szczegóły balu. Ku jemu zaskoczeniu z koperty wysunęła się druga kartka. Był to najzwyklejszy pergamin złożony niedbale na pół.

Z zaciekawieniem wziął go w swoje dłonie i otworzył. Przebiegł wzrokiem po treści i momentalnie jego twarz stężała. Odłożył kartkę szybkim ruchem i podszedł do barku. Nalał sobie szklankę Ognistej Whisky i wrócił do biurka.

Był zaintrygowany tym _listem_ , który został napisany bez dwóch zdań tą samą dłonią, co jego nazwisko na kopercie.

Wziął kartkę i od nowa zaczął czytać, co jakiś czas biorąc łyk alkoholu.

\- No, no, panno Granger… Kto by się tego spodziewał?

Zastanawiał się, czy Hermiona zrobiła to umyślnie – ale z drugiej strony jaka była szansa na przypadek? Musiała sobie zdawać sprawę, co robi.

Teraz pytanie, które nurtowało Luciusa nasuwało się inne – dlaczego to zrobiła?

Musiał się dowiedzieć. Niecodziennie dostawał fantazje erotyczne na swój temat spisane na pergaminie i dołączone do imiennego zaproszenia. Dodatkowo nie były one nawet anonimowe.

Wziął pergamin i wyjął kałamarz. Zanurzył stalówkę w tuszu i zaczął pisać zwięzłą odpowiedź.

,, Droga panno Granger,

Czuję się zaszczycony zaproszeniem od Ministerstwa. Zatem proszę potwierdzić moją obecność na Balu Walentynkowym.

Łączę wyrazy szacunku,

Lucius Malfoy"

Zawołał sowę, przywiązał liścik do jej nogi i wysłał ją do Ministerstwa.

Po tym jak odleciała, wziął kolejny łyk whisky i spojrzał jeszcze raz na treść.

Książę Czarnych Sal.

Parsknął widząc ten nieudolny pseudonim. Musiałby być ślepy i głupi, żeby nie zrozumieć podtekstu. Mimo wszystko zaimponowała mu jej odwaga. Brawurowe zagranie. Tylko nadal nurtowało go pytanie – dlaczego. I dlaczego akurat on.

Tego się dowie, a najlepszym miejscem będzie oczywiście bal walentynkowy.

* * *

Do walentynek zostało półtorej tygodnia, 9 długich dni. Dokładnie 14 lutego Ministerstwo Magii organizowało coroczny dobroczynny Bal Walentynkowy, na którym organizowane aukcje i zbierano najznamienitsze, najbogatsze, jak i najgłośniejsze nazwiska. Cały dochód był przekazywany na organizacje charytatywne.

Hermiona wiedziała, dlaczego Lucius został zaproszony. Ostatecznie jego firma miała ogromny wpływ na całe społeczeństwo i jak gorzko by to nie brzmiało, niosła dobro.

Hermiona również wiedziała, dlaczego Lucius pofatygował się z imienną odpowiedzią. I to ją przerażało najbardziej w całej tej sytuacji. Była sparaliżowana strachem, nie wiedząc, na co ma się przygotować.

W końcu wysłała swoje erotyczne fantazje do Luciusa Malfoya. Ona – Hermiona Granger, jedna ze Złotego Trio, o nienagannej reputacji.

Nie mogła sobie tego wybaczyć, ale z drugiej strony – co mogła teraz zrobić, jakie miała wyjście.

Mogła tylko czekać na bal walentynkowy, a ten zbliżał się nieubłaganie.

* * *

Hermiona pojawiła się na balu na godzinę przed rozpoczęciem. Musiała dopilnować wszystkich szczegółów i upewnić się, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

I tak było. Każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół i główne punkty imprezy. Podczas balu najważniejsze były aukcje i panele z gośćmi. Był to przewrotny Bal Walentynkowy – bo jedyne, co miał wspólnego z walentynkami, to była data. Daleko mu było do Festiwalu Miłości.

Hermiona była poddenerwowana – balem, ale chyba bardziej niewyrównanym porachunkiem z Malfoyem. Chociaż czy cokolwiek było niewyrównane, skoro nawet nie mieli okazji rozmawiać?

Spojrzała również na swoją suknię – która o ironio – była szmaragdowa. Zaufała Madame Malkin w jej decyzjach i oto stała przed lustrem.

Długa, satynowa szmaragdowa suknia, z dekoltem w serce. Odsłaniająca jej ramiona i tworząca ozdobny dekolt. Opinała jej kształty i podkreślała wszelkie zalety jej ciała, niewiele pozostawiając wyobraźni. Madame Malkin uparła się również na długie szmaragdowe kolczyki, które sięgały jej obojczyków.

Takim oto sposobem Hermiona Granger wyglądała jak Muza Slytherinu. Jak idealna para dla… Luciusa Malfoya?

Otrząsnęła się z tej idiotycznej myśli i wróciła na salę. Jej zdenerwowanie powodowało skurcz żołądka. Nie wiedziała, co ją czeka, więc jedyne, co mogła zrobić, to zmierzyć się z tym z podniesionym czołem.

Wybiła ósma, goście zaczynali się pojawiać. Bal Walentynkowy Ministra Magii oficjalnie się rozpoczął.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy od samego początku był witany i zagadywany. Zaczepiali go zarówno prominentni pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii, jak i jego obecni oraz prawdopodobni kontrahenci. To były rozmowy czysto biznesowe, w niewielkim stopniu skupione na charytatywnym aspekcie imprezy. Zresztą nikt nigdy nie ukrywał, że zarówno przyczyna jak i okazja nie mają wiele wspólnego z faktycznym przebiegiem balu. A już na pewno nikt na tym balu nie szukał miłości.

Ale zabawa to był zupełnie inny temat. Na balu nie brakowało alkoholu i muzyki, każdy mógł pić do woli. Na koszt Ministerstwa oczywiście.

Lucius po godzinie od rozpoczęcia miał chwilę wytchnienia. Właśnie rozpoczęto pierwszą aukcję, więc uwaga publiczności skupiła się na głównej scenie. Podszedł do bufetu i wziął kieliszek czerwonego wina. Rozejrzał się od niechcenia po sali, gdy jego wzrok dostrzegł Hermionę. Stała naprzeciwko i prowadziła ożywioną dyskusję z jednym z Aurorów.

Lucius Malfoy stwierdził, że wyglądała dzisiaj _atrakcyjnie_. Szmaragdowa, podkreślająca kształty suknia mogła zachwycić niejednego mężczyznę. I zdecydowanie to robiła sądząc po tych wszystkich ukradkowych spojrzeniach jakie inni rzucali w jej kierunku.

Mężczyzna zauważył, że Arnold Culkin, jego jeden z ważniejszych kontrahentów, jest zapatrzony w Hermionę. Widział, jak zaczyna się ślinić, jak oblizuje wargi.

Obrzydliwe – pomyślał z niesmakiem Lucius i poczuł nagłą chęć pokazania, że Hermiona jest _jego._

Było to nad wyraz abstrakcyjne, przecież to było _panna Granger_. Z jakiej racji taka reakcja miała miejsce, dlaczego był zazdrosny o te wszystkie pożądliwe spojrzenia innych mężczyzn?

Wziął łyk wina i znad kieliszka dalej obserwował Hermionę. W którymś momencie zorientowała się, że stoi i się w nią wpatruje. Momentalnie jej śmiech zamarł na ustach i widział, jak się zmieszała, przygryzając wargę.

Lucius postanowił nie dawać jej satysfakcji i tylko skinął jej głową, odwracając wzrok. Podszedł do Arnolda, ale czuł, że to teraz panna Granger go obserwuje.

_Trochę cierpliwości, panno Granger, trochę cierpliwości…_

* * *

Wieczór płynął całkiem gładko, do tej pory Hermiona zrelaksowała się i czuła się dość komfortowo. Dodatkowo przyjemność sprawiały jej wszystkie męskie spojrzenia, mówiące, że wygląda dobrze. Rzadko kiedy była stawiana w takiej pozycji, raczej unikała bycia na świeczniku.

Ale dzisiaj, co skonstatowała niedawno, jej popularność pomagała. W zapomnieniu tego, co ją prawdopodobnie jeszcze czeka.

Właśnie rozmawiała z jednym z Aurorów, gdy poczuła na sobie spojrzenie. Była praktycznie pewna, do kogo ono należy, ale odważyła się spojrzeć w jego stronę. I tak, jak myślała, stał z kieliszkiem wina przy bufecie.

Wyglądał dzisiaj oszałamiająco- jeszcze lepiej niż zazwyczaj. Miał wspaniały dopasowany czarny frak, który miał srebrne przeszycia i srebrną poszetkę. Na to miał narzuconą pelerynę. Włosy miał związane, przewiązane aksamitną srebrną wstążką. W dłoniach trzymał nową laskę, która miała szmaragdowy koniec.

Staksowała go wzrokiem i zmieszała się momentalnie. Przygryzła wargę, czekając na jakąkolwiek jego reakcję, ale on tylko skinął w jej kierunku i odszedł, zupełnie ignorując wszystko.

\- Hermiono? – Jej rozmówca próbował zwrócić jej uwagę, ale ona wpatrywała się w Luciusa. Poszedł do jakiegoś mężczyzny, który pewnie był mu znany. Zaczęli rozmawiać, więc Hermiona otrząsnęła się i spojrzała na Aurora z lekkim, wymuszonym uśmiechem.

Po dwóch godzinach aukcji i dyskusji, Minister Magii oficjalnie rozpoczął mniej formalną część. W większości rozmowy były nadal biznesowe, ale można było pozwolić sobie na więcej.

Więcej swobody. Więcej alkoholu. Więcej wolności. Więcej muzyki.

Tej części Hermiona się obawiała. Jeśli spodziewać się ataku to teraz, nieprawdaż?

Kobieta zorientowała się, że cały dzień nic nie jadła. Podeszła więc do bufetu i wzięła babeczkę z tacy. Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się przy niej mężczyzna, który rozmawiał poprzednio z Malfoyem. Był już mocno wstawiony, widziała to po rozmytym wzroku i lekko bełkotliwej mowie.

\- Piękna babeczka dla pięknej kobiety. – Chciał ją zaczepić, gdy jego dłoń została powstrzymana przez inną.

\- Arnoldzie – Chłodny ton Luciusa Malfoya prześwidrował jej uszy. – Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś się przewietrzyć. – Mężczyzna stał za jej plecami i miała wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i obejmie ją obronnym gestem. Co było bardziej _niedorzeczne_ niż jego słowa.

Rzeczony Arnold zmieszał się, najwyraźniej autorytet Luciusa Malfoya również na nim robił wrażenie. Albo po prostu się przestraszył tego tonu. Bez słowa oddalił się, zostawiając Hermionę w szoku.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, co ma zrobić. Za jej plecami stał Lucius Malfoy i właśnie wybronił ją od natrętnych zalotów. Czy powinna się obrócić, czy zostać?

Nie wiedziała.

"Czy chciałaby Pani zatańczyć, panno Granger?" Jego cichy, przeszywający głos przyjął zupełnie inny ton. Mroczny, głęboki i bardzo seksowny.

Nie miała za bardzo wyjścia, więc kiwnęła głową.

Lucius Malfoy złapał ją za dłoń i pociągnął na parkiet. Widziała, że ten ruch wywołał poruszenie wśród przybyłych. Niecodziennie były Śmierciożerca tańczył z jedną ze Złotego Trio. Musieli tworzyć bardzo osobliwy widok.

\- Wywołujemy sensację, panie Malfoy – Głos Hermiony był zduszony, ale Malfoy zupełnie zignorował te słowa.

Gdy stanęli na parkiecie i muzyka zaczęła grać Lucius Malfoy ujął jej prawą dłoń w swoją, a lewą położył na jej łopatce. Jego palce zdecydowanie trzymały ją na niedużą odległość. Zaczęli podążać w takt muzyki, na początku zupełnie milcząc.

Hermiona wiedziała, że Lucius dokładnie lustruje jej twarz. Że wpatruje się w nią, a ona nie ma siły wyjść naprzeciw i podjąć jego wyzwania. W końcu podniosła wzrok i zmierzyła się z nim.

\- Jest pani dzisiaj _pożądana_ , panno Granger. – To krótkie, suche stwierdzenie w ustach Luciusa brzmiało jak komplement. – Męska część publiczności nie może od pani oderwać wzroku. – Kontynuował tym samym lekko beznamiętnym tonem, uważnie obserwując jej najmniejszą reakcję.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i milczała, a on dodał, pochylając się nad jej uchem : - To sprawia, że staję się _zazdrosny_.

I w tym momencie obrócił ją w rytm muzyki, co wybiło Hermionę kompletnie. Kolejne kroki w bliskości powodowały, że wzrok Luciusa ciemniał, ale w żaden sposób nie przerwali tańca.

\- Nikt nie wie o Pani tego, co ja wiem. – Przyciągnął ją przed zrobieniem kolejnej figury. Nigdy tak blisko nie byli siebie. Czuła, jak jego serce bije – jak jej serce wali jak oszalałe. Poczuła jego zapach, on poczuł jej zapach. Patrzył na nią pociemniałym, mrocznym wzrokiem, jakby chciał przedrzeć się przez jej duszę. – Pani najmroczniejszych, małych sekretów. – Niski głos przy jej uchu stał się bardzo gardłowy, słyszała w nim nieznane jej dotąd tony.

I znowu odsunął się, aby obrócić się w piruecie. W międzyczasie jego dłoń zamiast na łopatce, zsunęła się na talię. I to dało Luciusowi możliwość przyciągnięcia jej do siebie mocniej.

Hermiona nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa, więc przez chwilę tańczyli w ciszy. Chociaż napięcie między ich ciałami było prawie widoczne. Jego dłoń pieściła jej plecy od niechcenia, a jego wzrok cały czas ją obserwował. Lucius był jak orzeł gotowy do zaatakowania.

Muzyka zmieniła rytm i stała się dużo wolniejsza niż dotychczas. Lucius momentalnie zareagował i przyciągnął ją tak blisko, że jej broda mogła opierać się na jego ramieniu. Poczuła jak pochyla się nad jej uchem i jak muska ustami jej płatek, całkowicie niewinnie.

Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz i aż jęknęła. Nie widziała twarzy mężczyzny, ale mogła się założyć, że na jego ustach widać tryumfalny uśmiech. Jego dłonie stawały się coraz bardziej lubieżne, przyciskając ją coraz bliżej i coraz bliżej. W którymś momencie jej piersi dotknęły jego ciała. Była to jedna z intymniejszych chwil w jej życiu i nie miało znaczenia, że oboje są ubrani. Między nimi przeskakiwały iskry, jakby zaraz miał zapłonąć ogień na styku ciał.

\- Panie Malfoy… - Zduszone słowa były jedynymi, jakie Hermiona zdołała wyszeptać.

\- Tak, panno Granger? – Jego głos był chrapliwy, zupełnie niepodobny do zwyczajnego. – Chciałaby pani w końcu coś powiedzieć? – Jego wzrok stał się dziki, jakby ogień w nim płonął. Wpatrywał się w nią tak, że dreszcz przeszedł ją jeszcze raz – od czubka głowy, przez kręgosłup aż do stóp. To było tak osobliwe, że aż _nierealne._

\- Robimy scenę, wszyscy się na nas gapią. – Jej głos był chrapliwy, bo Lucius ponownie przejechał ustami po jej uchu, ale na nim nie skończył. Przechylił ją do przodu tak, że jego twarz zatrzymała się zaledwie centymetry od jej.

\- Niech _patrzą._ – Ogień w jego wzroku świdrował ją na wylot, dotykał duszy. Była maluczka w jego dłoniach. – Niech _zazdroszczą_. – I złożył na jej szyi pocałunek jak muśnięcie motyla. – Niech _gadają_.

I podniósł ją do pionu, przytrzymując mocno, żeby nie upadła. Czuła, jak jej krew pulsuje w całym ciele. Nie była obojętna na słowa i gesty Luciusa. Jej ciało poddawało się temu wszystkiemu, _zdradzało_ ją.

\- Nie możemy, panie Malfoy. – Jej słaby protest został zagłuszony w momencie, jak złapał ją mocno w talii i uniósł.

\- Nie możemy? – Zaśmiał się mrocznie. – Możemy wszystko. – Dodał i opuścił ją. – Przypominam, że to pani _zaczęła_.

Hermiona wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze do płuc, czując się coraz bardziej pijana. Pijana emocjami.

\- Panno Granger, jest pani doskonałą partnerką do tańca. – Nieoczekiwana zmiana tematu wybiła Hermionę z rytmu. – To prawdziwa przyjemność z panią _tańczyć._ – Kilka ostatnich figur, które wykonali, już nie było tak spektakularne. Muzyka powoli cichła, gdy Lucius wyszeptał jej ostatnie słowa na ucho: - Moja Królowo.

Zapadła cisza, Lucius ukłonił się przed nią i powolnym krokiem odszedł w kierunku zewnętrznych tarasów.

Zdezorientowana Hermiona została na parkiecie i dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zorientowała się, że wszyscy na nią patrzą. Mogła przysiąc, że jej twarz jest czerwona. Rozejrzała się po twarzach i jedyną osobą, która przykuła jej uwagę była twarz Draco. Draco miał wymalowany szok na twarzy.

Stwierdziła, że nie będzie się tym teraz przejmować i podążyła za Luciusem. Chciała odpowiedzi, chciała zrozumieć, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

Lucius Malofy stał w cieniu drzew na jednym z końców ogrodu. Wydawał się być niesamowicie zadowolony - albo takie wrażenie Hermiona odniosła, gdy go ujrzała. Dopadła do niego i już miała coś powiedzieć, gdy on złapał ją za dłoń i przycisnął do drzewa.

\- I jak, panno Granger? Spełniłem pani oczekiwania? – Zadał pytanie tak seksownym tonem, że Hermiona poczuła ciarki. – Czy może coś _przeoczyłem_ z pani notatek _? –_ Drapieżne spojrzenie Luciusa po raz kolejny ściemniało, ale na jego ustach zawitał uśmieszek.

\- Jak śmiesz? – Hermiona szarpnęła się, ale tylko bardziej ją unieruchomił. – Jak śmiesz? – Próbowała krzyknąć, ale zbliżył swoją twarz do niej.

\- Panno Granger, bądźmy poważni. – Przeniósł jedną z dłoni na jej twarz. – Jesteśmy dorośli, odpowiadamy za swoje czyny. - Uściślił i przejechał kciukiem po jej policzku. – Ponosimy konsekwencje. – Położył kciuk na jej wargach. – Nie bój się. Nikt jeszcze nie poszedł do Azkabanu za marzenia. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale to był uśmiech zwiastujący nieszczęście. Precyzyjniej – jej nieszczęście.

\- Powiedz mi czego pragniesz. – Wyszeptał w jej usta. – Nie bój się, Królowo.

Hermiona czuła przyjemne mrowienie rozchodzące się po jej ciele i poddała się temu uczuciu. Nie miała nic do stracenia.

\- Pocałuj mnie, Książę.

Lucius odsunął się na moment i niskim, chrapliwym głosem powiedział:

\- Problem w tym, że jeśli zacznę, nie będę w stanie przerwać.

\- Więc nie bądź.

* * *

**Dwa lata później**

Hermiona stała i obserwowała tłum. Coroczny charytatywny bal Ministra Magii znowu okazał sukcesem. Przypomniała sobie swój pierwszy bal dwa lata temu i uśmiechnęła się.

Tyle rzeczy się od tego czasu zmieniło.

Wzięła łyk wody i spojrzała na parkiet. Pary nieśmiało zaczynały na niego podążać. Sama miała ochotę, żeby do nich dołączyć.

Zastanawiała się tylko czy da radę, ale z drugiej strony od porodu minęły już prawie trzy miesiące. A mały, niewinny taniec jeszcze nikomu krzywdy nie zrobił, prawda?

Zorientowała się, że w jej kierunku podąża Lucius. W dłoniach trzymał babeczkę. Z tajemniczym uśmiechem podał ją, a ona ugryzła kawałek. Była pyszna. Gdy zjadła, muzyka zmieniła się na dużo spokojniejszą. Hermiona spojrzała na Luciusa, który miał nieprzeniknioną minę.

Ich poprzedni bal miał bardzo dynamiczny przebieg i zakończył się eksplozją, która zrodziła nieoczekiwane owoce. Ich niepokorny owoc obecnie został pod opieką swojego brata i jego ciężarnej żony.

Po chwili Lucius spojrzał na Hermionę i uśmiechnął się chytrze. Ten uśmiech zawsze zwiastował niecne plany.

\- Chciałaby pani zatańczyć, pani Malfoy?

\- Absolutnie, panie Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało.  
> Bonus prompts:  
> "Would you like to dance?" even twice!  
> "The problem is, if I kissed you, I wouldn't be able to stop."


End file.
